


Home

by jenniferjun1per



Series: Rebelcaptain Week [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Battle of Scarif, Reunions, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: Jyn finds herself back on Wobani.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Rebelcaptain Week on tumblr - Day 5: Home

Home.

 

It was all she could think of, all she permitted herself to think of. If she let herself think of anything else, then it was too easy for the darkness to pull her under. She had to think of home. She had to think of him.

 

She didn’t know how they had found her again, she thought she had been careful, she thought the Rebellion had erased Liana Hallik. But on that outer rim planet, on a routine scouting mission, she had been separated from the rest of the team, and stormtroopers had grabbed her. They had a holoimage of her, but  _ not _ her, she tried to explain they had old information, but they didn’t care, took her anyway.

 

She woke up in a Wobani prison camp.

 

\---

 

The days turned into weeks turned into months. It was a miracle she was still alive, but she was determined to go home. The Alliance would have given her up for dead by now. She tried not to think about it, she tried to only think of him, of home.

 

She would close her eyes, and home would be a makeshift rebel base on a distant planet somewhere in the galaxy. Home would be a ragtag crew of people who didn’t really belong, but were still family. Home would be a small room with him in it, dark-haired, dark-eyed, looking at her like she was the only thing in the world he wanted to see. Home would be in his arms, strong and warm and  _ right _ .

 

The thought of it kept her sane, kept her alive. When everyone else had nothing to live for, she had  _ home _ .

 

\---

 

It was the sight of an Imperial cargo pilot, she recognized his flightsuit, who made her heart ache for home. He had approached her, tentatively, eyes wide.

 

“You’re Jyn Erso.” he whispered, eyes flitting towards the troopers who weren’t too far away.

 

Jyn hadn’t the heart to answer. “You’re a cargo pilot. I used to know an Imperial cargo pilot.”

 

“Break it up.” a trooper had come over, shoved the cargo pilot away and pushed Jyn down hard. “Get back to work, scum.”

 

\---

 

_ Keep your head down _ , she had been told.  _ Do your work, watch the guards, keep out of trouble, and maybe they won’t kill you _ . Everyone knew Imperial Detention Center & Labor Camp LEG-817 was a death sentence.  _ Only petty criminals got sent to Wobani _ , she had heard. Which meant they were dispensable.

 

\---

 

Nights were hard on Wobani, she tried not to think of who was in the cell with her, tried only to think of sleeping on a warm bed, his arms wrapped around her, his breath tickling the back of her neck. Sleep was hard won in that place, it was better to stay awake, and stay alive.

 

Sometimes she would dream of being broken out, of Sergeant Melshi yelling her name and shaking her, so when she opened her eyes groggily one night, someone’s hand on her shoulder, she thought it was a dream. But Sergeant Melshi’s face materialized in front of hers, and he was saying  _ run, we need to go _ , so she bolted upright and ran for her life.

 

\---

 

They’d hoped no one was following their speeder, and Jyn looked around her suspiciously, marveling at how they had gotten away without anyone noticing. Then the ship in the distance grew bigger, and the figure coming down the ramp was unmistakable. She had barely waited for the speeder to stop before she was jumping out and sprinting.

 

Her injuries and scars were fresh, no one came out of Wobani unscathed (if they came out at all) but nothing was going to stop her from running to him. The moment they touched overwhelmed her, and broke her at the same time. She had thought about this, dreamed about it, and the fact that it was happening was almost too much for her to bear. His arms went around her, and she was home. She clutched at his jacket, beat her hand against his chest to make sure he was real. He gripped her so tight, as if she would slip out of his hands if he let go. He smelled of sweat and loneliness, and too much time on a ship away from her. She buried her face in his neck and his lips were against her ear, murmuring low, halting epithets. The world could spin around them and she wouldn’t care, but Melshi was saying  _ we need to go _ .

 

Cassian disentangled himself reluctantly, but he kept her close, wrapping an arm around her as they moved up the ramp of the ship. “Kaytoo, let’s go home.”

 

They were the most beautiful words Jyn had heard in a very long time.


	2. Never let you go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn is captured. Cassian searches for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my lovely readers who wanted Cassian's pov! I warned this would be angstier (and much longer it seems!) but at least we all know how it ends lol

_ Cassian, Cassian, come in. Cassian. Do you have eyes on Jyn? Cassian. _

 

_ Negative, Bodhi. She rounded the corner, should be heading your way. _

 

_ I don’t see her. There’s a big crowd gathering. I don’t know what’s going on. Wait. What is that? Are those- _

 

_ Bodhi? _

 

_ Troopers! Cassian! I don’t see Jyn- _

 

Bodhi’s voice crackled as the comm dropped to the ground, Cassian pushing his way through the crowd.

 

\---

 

In the end, he had been too late. The crowd had dispersed at the end of the street but by the time he got there, the troopers were gone. Jyn was gone.

 

They were on that outer rim planet to recruit pilots, trying to stem the tide of recruitment into the Imperial Navy. The intel had come too late.

 

The Empire had arrived on Pamarthe.

 

\---

 

He had moved like a man possessed, tracking the troopers’ movements through the streets, ignoring Bodhi’s pleading voice behind him. The watercraft was too fast, Cassian just a step too late. They made it back to their own ship, Cassian shouting directions to Kaytoo, but by the time they reached the coordinates any traces of the Imperials, and Jyn, were gone.

 

\---

 

He would have fought anyone, and a distant part of him regretted attacking Bodhi, but it was Jyn. He would have died for her. He should’ve been there, he should’ve been watching her. It wasn’t Bodhi’s fault, he knew that, but fear made him say terrible things. Kaytoo yelled at them both. Bodhi retreated to the back of the ship, slumped on the floor with his head in his hands. Cassian sat in the co-pilot’s chair, gripping the controls like the fear that gripped his heart.

 

\---

 

Kaytoo returned them to base.

 

Cassian yelled at Draven for aborting the mission. He yelled at Mon Mothma for sending them the intel on Imperial presence too late. He yelled at the princess for yelling at him.

 

He didn’t know how he made it back to his quarters, didn’t register when Baze and Chirrut came to see him, didn’t register how long they stayed, what they said (or didn’t say), or when they left. 

 

Orders came in on his datapad and he threw it across the room.

 

Hours melded into days, he had lost track. Sleep was elusive. He would lie in bed, replaying that day in his head, over and over again.

 

_ I think our contact is at the end of this street. _

 

_ Are you sure? _

 

_ Yes. Let me go check. _

 

_ Okay. Be safe. _

 

_ Always. _

 

He grabbed fistfuls of hair in his hands, beat the wall until his knuckles were bloody. He would fall onto the bed, exhausted, eyes wet and heart heavy in his chest.

 

\---

 

He knew he was being watched, but he didn’t care. Kaytoo followed as he stalked to his ship, ignoring the yells and pleas from the ground crew around him. It took three x-wing pilots, two of the maintenance staff, Corporal Tonc, and a Lasat to restrain him.

 

He woke up in the med bay, thankfully unrestrained due to Draven interceding on his behalf. Kaytoo stood by his bedside.

 

\---

 

Finally released from the med bay, he was making his way back to his quarters when the princess stopped him.

 

“Take a small team, and I mean  _ small _ ,” she gripped his arm, speaking low through gritted teeth, “and for kriff’s sake, don’t come back until you find her.”

 

\---

 

He didn’t want to take Bodhi, didn’t really want to put his position in the Alliance in jeopardy, but in the end it was Bodhi who gave them their best chance.

 

They were following a lead that went cold, on a mid-rim planet controlled by the Empire. Bodhi had put his Imperial flightsuit on to blend better with the crowd, listening and watching. Cassian took a moment, found an empty street, leaned heavily against the wall. He looked to the stars. Somewhere, she was out there, she  _ had _ to be. He couldn’t give up now, but it had been so long, so much longer than the Alliance would give anyone. So much longer than  _ he _ should have given anyone. He gripped his head in his hands, fingers pressing against his skull.

 

_ How could you lose her _

 

_ How could you leave her _

 

_ You promised her a home _

 

_ Bring her home _

 

The voices in his head were loud, drowning out everything, it wasn’t until Bodhi was shaking him that he realized Bodhi was trying to talk to him.

 

“... she’s there, I’m sure of it. I’m sure it’s her...” he caught the tail end of what Bodhi was saying.

 

“What? What did you say?”

 

“I said, I ran into a cargo pilot! He recognized me, he said he saw Jyn!”

 

“Where?!”

 

“Wobani, she’s being held there.”

 

\---

 

His hands shook so much that he couldn’t hold the controls properly, Kaytoo spouting the odds of them not making it in the state he was in. Bodhi had gently wrested the controls from him, insisted he take a rest.  Cassian couldn’t argue, he was in no mental state to dispute anyone at that point. He nodded to Melshi and the rest of the strike team as he passed them, bolstered by the support from the same team that had broken Jyn out of Wobani the first time.

 

For the first time in many months, he allowed himself some hope.

 

\---

 

“We’re breaking atmo, I’ll land us behind that ridge. You’ll have to go in by speeder.”

 

The strike team began making their preparations, going over the extraction plan one more time. Cassian moved to join them, barely able to keep his hands from shaking as he packed his blaster rifle. The entire team stopped what they were doing, eyeing him warily. Melshi finally stepped forward.

 

“Sir, the strike team can handle the extraction. You need to stay on the ship.” he looked back to his team for support.

 

“Not gonna happen, Melshi.” he didn’t even look up, just kept stuffing his pack, but his hands were so unstable he ended up packing and repacking several times.

 

“Cassian, he’s right.” Bodhi had stepped down from the cockpit. “Besides,” and he looked sidelong at the strike team, “if something goes wrong, and she’s not there, we’ll need to leave.  _ Fast _ .” 

 

“There is an eighty-seven percent chance you will compromise the mission in your current emotional and mental state, rendering the extraction plan ineffective and causing the capture and subsequent execution of the strike team, and yourself.” Kaytoo added helpfully.

 

Cassian knew they were right, in all his Intelligence training he knew everything they were saying was accurate. Yet he couldn’t do it.

 

“Kriff you all.” and he moved to exit the ship. He didn’t know who it was who grabbed him from behind (probably Bodhi) or who pinned his arms and legs down (from the unbending weight, probably Kaytoo) or ultimately, who knocked him out. As he lost consciousness, his thoughts were only of Jyn.

 

\---

 

The cold metal of the ship’s floor was the first thing that registered as he regained consciousness, his head swimming and his jaw aching. His hearing came back next, the voices of Bodhi and Kaytoo filtering into his ears. The next thought was visceral anger at being left behind. He needed to get up, get to Jyn. Revenge would happen later.

 

“They’re on their way back!” suddenly Bodhi was climbing down from the cockpit, running towards the back of the ship. “Kaytoo, keep the ship running!”

 

The ramp descended and Cassian moved on wooden legs towards the whooshing air that entered the ship. He barely registered Bodhi standing to the side, shouting into the comm, as a speeder materialized in the distance.

 

Then a figure climbed out, stumbled, ran towards them. It was Jyn. 

 

Cassian almost fell to his knees.

 

His vision clouded, there was a ringing in his ears that drowned out everything, suddenly he couldn’t get enough air into his lungs. She came closer and closer, and it seemed an eternity but finally she was in his arms. There was a bubbling in his throat he tried to suppress, but the sob that escaped his lips couldn’t be held back. She was warm, she was whole, she was home. He swore at that moment that he would never leave her again, swore in every language he knew to every deity he knew, as she clutched at his jacket, her small fists beating weakly at his chest. His arms wrapped around her, hands splaying and gripping her waist, her arms, her shoulders. He held her tightly against him, never wanting to let go of her again. Words sprang to the forefront of his mind, affirmations and declarations that came pouring out, murmured into her ear, and when he ran out of words in Basic he turned to Festian, and back again. She clung to him, and he to her, but soon enough he felt Melshi’s hand firm on his back.

 

“Kaytoo, let’s go home.”

 

\---

 

The trip back to base was a haze. Cassian dressed her wounds, fussed to the point that Jyn had to still his hands and tell him she was fine. He never let go of her.

 

When they finally landed, their reception was mixed, the princess the only one coming forward to hug them both. At the debrief, Draven had yelled to the point of hoarseness, Mon Mothma watching silently. It was only through Leia’s intercession (with Mon Mothma’s nodded agreement) that they escaped serious reprieve.

 

Cassian had weathered the debrief with resignation, already accepting in his mind any fate the Alliance would bestow on him. He only felt relief when they were dismissed, finally able to take Jyn back to their quarters.

 

\---

 

He let her clean up, then he pulled her into their bed and held her as she nestled against him. He remembered dark times when he thought he would never feel her in his arms again, remembered lying in that very bed, cold and alone, his arms empty. He fought to stay in the present, caressed her hair, still wet from the ‘fresher, kissed her brow, held her close.

 

“I’m here, Cassian.” as if she could read his mind, she reassured him. “Thank you for bringing me home.”


End file.
